


Prier

by House_of_the_Lion



Series: Seuls les amoureux survivent [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beautiful Golden Fools, Episode Fix-It: s08e05 The Bells, Episode: s08e05 The Bells, F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion
Summary: Même quand nous ne sommes pas pieux, nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de prier quand notre vie est en danger. Notre vie, ou celle de ceux que nous aimons.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Series: Seuls les amoureux survivent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Prier

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Pendant que vous lisez, je vous conseille d'écouter [Pray (High Valyrian), de Matt Bellamy](https://youtu.be/ljEs2Wh_O3U)  
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRRM, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Jaime Lannister n'a jamais été un homme pieux.

Il avait, avec Cersei, reçu son nom dans le Septuaire de Castral Roc, et été oint des sept huiles, mais leur père leur avait appris, après les avoir attrapés à quatre ans tous deux agenouillés dans ce même Septuaire, après la mort de Mère, que les dieux étaient cruels et sans pitié, et que c'était la raison même pour laquelle ils étaient des dieux.

Bien que les mestres qui avaient été chargés de leur éducation leur avait toujours prêché que la Foi était le chemin à suivre, que, lorsqu'on était d'aussi haute naissance, il fallait se servir d'elle pour aider les pauvres pécheurs à voir lumière, la Lumière des Sept, et à sortir des tréfonds des ténèbres et du péché, ils n'avaient jamais tenu compte de leurs instructions.

Ils n'avaient jamais tenu compte de leurs instructions, parce qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes des pécheurs. Bien sûr, on ne le leur avait jamais dit. Personne ne l'avait jamais su. Mis à part Mère. Sans Mère, et son regard horrifié quand elle les avait découvert tous les deux nus dans le même lit, jamais ils n'auraient su que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal.

Après tout, ils jouaient. Ils ne faisaient que ce qu'on leur avait toujours demandé de faire en public.

Dès leur naissance, on n'avait cessé de les présenter ensemble. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient tellement beaux, tellement adorables, ces beaux petits lionceaux dorés, qui se tenaient la main en dormant, âgés d'à peine quelques mois, bénédiction des Sept Dieux pour la grandeur, la gloire de leur père.

Ils avaient grandi, et étaient toujours ensemble. Ils se tenaient encore la main, et étaient craquants, avec leurs petites bouilles roses, leurs cheveux d'or et leurs yeux d'émeraude. Quand leur mère les emmenaient avec elle voir ses dames de compagnie, elles s'extasiaient devant tant de mignonnerie, et ne demandaient qu'à en voir plus. Jaime pouvait encore se souvenir de leurs voix et de leurs roucoulements :

_''Fais un bisou à ta sœur, Jaime ! Vous êtes tellement adorables, tous les deux...''_

Alors, Jaime écoutait, et embrassait avec ses petites lèvres charnues la joue douce de Cersei.

Ils avaient l'habitude de dormir ensemble, blottis comme une paire de chatons, et ne supportaient pas d'être séparés. Alors, un jour, dans leur lit, ils avaient eu l'idée de refaire exactement ce qu'ils faisaient devant les amies de Mère, et qui avait l'air de beaucoup leur plaire. Il avait donc embrassé la joue de Cersei, et puis, naturellement, ses lèvres s'étaient dirigées vers les siennes. Si Cersei avait d'abord été un peu surprise, elle l'avait laissé faire, et puis avait rapidement pris goût à ce nouveau jeu.

Ils avaient même apprécié cela à un tel point qu'ils avaient recommencé, plusieurs fois même. Au fil du temps, Jaime s'était mis à faire traîner ses petites mains d'abord sur les épaules, puis sur les bras, puis sur le visage, puis sur tout le corps de sa sœur. Cela avait débuté en étant toujours habillés, mais, peu à peu, ils avaient fini par se dévêtir, pour finir totalement nus.

Et, une après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient dans leur chambre, à jouer à ce jeu qu'ils trouvaient tellement amusant, Dame leur mère était entrée, et les avait surpris.

Dire qu'elle avait horrifiée était un euphémisme. Elle les avait séparés, avait fait garder la porte de la chambre de Cersei, et avait menacé de tout dévoiler à leur Seigneur Père si elle les reprenait encore une fois à faire _cela_. Elle n'avait même pas dit le vrai nom de la chose, comme si c'était effroyable à tel point que même ne serait-ce que l'idée de le nommer était insupportable à ses yeux.

Jaime n'avait pas compris. Comment le fait d'être avec Cersei, alors que c'était de loin ce qu'il préférait dans le monde, pouvait-il être si mal ?

Et puis Lady Joanna était morte, emportant le secret de leurs jeux interdits dans sa tombe. Et ils avaient recommencé. Même en parfaite connaissance de cause, même en sachant que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal pour les Sept pour qui on leur avait inculqué le respect et la dévotion, ils avaient recommencé. Parce que c'était bien. Cela ne pouvait pas être mal, ils se sentaient tous deux beaucoup trop bien pour que cela ne le soit pas.

Et ils avaient grandi. Leurs jeux étaient allés de plus en plus loin, jusqu'au jour où ils avaient sauté dans le gouffre. Ils avaient goûté le fruit défendu. Et la sensation d'entièreté, de plénitude, qui s'en était découlée avait été tellement envoûtante, tellement enivrante, tellement délectable qu'ils n'avaient plus jamais arrêté. Tant pis pour la foi. Tant pis pour le péché. Tant pis pour les dieux. Tant pis pour tout.

Même le serment que Jaime avait prêté devant les Sept,en devenant membre de la Garde Royale, il l'avait bafoué, brisé. Pour lui, le fait qu'il ait juré quelque chose devant les dieux ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'il y accordait une importance ou une considération particulière. La preuve, il s'était toujours dit que, si un jour, il devait épouser quelqu'un d'autre que Cersei, il serait obligé de prêter serment à son épouse dans un Septuaire, mais qu'il le ferait en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais honorer ce serment. Son cœur appartenait à Cersei, bien avant qu'ils ne viennent au monde, et ce n'est pas sept statues, un septon à l'aspect sérieux et des paroles dans le vide qui allaient changer cela. Rien, rien au monde, ne pourrait changer cela.

Mais maintenant, Jaime ne pouvait s'empêcher de prier. De prier silencieusement, dans sa tête, tous les dieux, les sept nouveaux et les innombrables anciens, le Maître de la Lumière R'hllor, le Dieu Rouge, le Dieu de la Mort, les dieux dothrakis, toutes les foutues divinités qui existaient et même ceux qui n'existaient pas. Tous.

Le Donjon Rouge était en train de s'effondrer, détruit par les assauts de la reine des dragons et de son monstre.

Le Donjon Rouge était en train de s'effondrer, et Cersei était, pour tout ce qu'il savait, encore à l'intérieur.

Il avait dit à Brienne qu'il n'avait pas hésité à pousser à enfant par un fenêtre, à étrangler son cousin avec ses propres mains et qu'il aurait volontiers tué des milliers d'hommes, de femmes, et d'enfants pour Cersei. S'il lui fallait prier pour qu'elle reste saine et sauve, elle et le bébé qu'elle portait, il le ferait.

Il le ferait, tout en continuant à courir vers le château, avide de ce que tout ce que Cersei représentait. Le poison, le péché, l'amour, le désir, la luxure, l'adoration. Elle était sa sœur, sa vie, son amour, sa jumelle, son miroir, sa meilleure amie, sa perte, sa mort, et il était attiré par elle comme par un aimant. Peu de gens aurait pu trouver quelqu'un qui représentait pour eux tout ce que Cersei représentait pour lui. Elle était son tout, et il devait la rejoindre, quoi qu'il advienne, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Dans ses pensées, il conjurait, il implorait, il suppliait, il _priait_ pour qu'elle soit en vie quand il arrive, alors que le château ne cessait de s'écrouler, des tours, des pans de mur et de toit s'en détachant et allant s'écraser.

* * *

Seule à sa fenêtre, silencieuse, Cersei ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prier dans sa tête, elle non plus.

Bien que cela fasse des années qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait, et qu'elle ait plusieurs fois craché aux visages des Sept, comme quand elle avait fait exploser le haut-lieu religieux de Westeros, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que cela marcherait cette fois, contre toutes les autres fois où cela avait échoué.

_Quand sa mère était morte. Quand elle avait épousé Robert Baratheon, et qu'elle avait prié pour qu'il soit aimable et aimant avec elle. Quand son premier petit garçon était mort._

Elle priait pour que Jaime revienne. Elle priait pour sa survie. Elle priait pour la survie du bébé en son sein.

Le bébé. Son précieux petit lionceau. Depuis la soirée précédente, il n'avait cessé de s'agiter, de lui donner des coups de pieds dans le ventre et dans les reins, comme s'il avait senti la tension palpable dans l'air, la tension de toutes les heures qui précédaient les grandes batailles. A cause de cela, elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormi, et se sentait épuisée, éreintée.

Et, alors qu'elle se tenait toujours à la fenêtre de sa chambre, immobile, impériale, elle sentit une vive douleur lui déchirer les entrailles. Une douleur familière, quoique plus forte que dans ses souvenirs. Mais après tout, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas de l'admettre, elle vieillissait, et elle avait entendu plusieurs personnes qui disaient que cela devenait de plus en plus douloureux avec l'âge.

La reine dragon brûlait tout Port-Réal, et Cersei allait être coincée ici, prisonnière des entrailles du Donjon Rouge. Pas question qu'elle bouge dans son état.

Elle allait essayer de se forcer à se diriger vers son lit, quand un éclair de douleur bien pire que la précédente l'obligea à se plier en deux et à agripper le rebord de la fenêtre pour se tenir sur ses jambes.

Elle était encore sous le choc, sa main droite sur son ventre, sa main gauche sur l'encadrement en marbre de la fenêtre, repliée sur elle-même, le visage tordu d'inconfort, et elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, laissant passer Qyburn, qui venait lui donner des nouvelles du front.

Lorsqu'il la vit dans cette position, il comprit immédiatement ce qui était en train de se produire. Il était inquiet. Non seulement, Cersei avait déjà un âge plutôt avancé pour concevoir un bébé, mais en plus, Jaime n'était pas là pour elle, pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve, alors que c'était de lui qu'elle aurait eu le plus besoin, et la bataille faisait rage au-dehors, ce qui ne ferait que rajouter du stress à la reine. Heureusement, elle avait à son avantage le fait que ce ne soit pas son premier accouchement, ce qui faciliterait déjà un petit peu les choses.

Qyburn s'empressa d'aller vers elle, et la prit par la main, la soutenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait sans lui causer plus de douleur et la dirigeant vers son lit. Elle serait forcément mieux allongée que debout, et il était totalement inutile de lui rajouter plus de souffrance que nécessaire. Elle allait déjà en subir assez comme ça.

Une pierre tomba dans la chambre, et percuta un vase dans sa chute. Par chance, Cersei, en pleine contraction, ne l'avait pas vue. La panique ne serait pas bonne non plus, ni pour la mère, ni pour le bébé. Néanmoins, si l'accouchement pouvait se dérouler rapidement, il n'en serait que mieux pour tout le monde.

Maintenant que Cersei était sur les draps blancs du lit, les jupes relevées, ses cuisses laiteuses exposées, il devenait évident qu'elle perdait désormais du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Beaucoup trop de sang.

Au bout d'un moment, pendant lequel Qyburn n'avait pas lâché la main de la reine, il décida qu'il fallait aller chercher une bassine d'eau chaude, et des linges et des serviettes propres et secs. Après avoir rassuré Cersei, qui l'avait imploré de ne pas la laisser seule, il partit, non sans que cela ne lui eut déchiré le cœur.

Après tout, il considérait Cersei comme sa fille. Elle avait eu un père qui ne s'était que très peu occupé d'elle, voyant seulement ce qu'elle était à travers son sexe, sans se rendre compte de sa véritable intelligence, et du fait qu'elle lui ressemblait bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Et cela avait heurté Qyburn d'une manière qu'il n'avait pu expliquer à l'époque, mais qui était claire comme de l'eau de roche, à présent. Alors, il s'était mis en tête de la protéger, de l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Et elle avait accepté son aide, faisant même de lui sa Main quand le Trône de Fer lui était revenu de droit. Et maintenant, elle était là, allongée, souffrant, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour soulager sa douleur, et craignant chaque seconde que ce ne soit un effort physique trop important pour elle, et qu'elle y reste. Mais il chassa vite cette pensée de son esprit. Cersei était une battante. Elle avait survécu à bien pire que cela. Elle s'était relevée, après être tombée au plus profond de la déchéance. Elle était comme un phénix, qui renaissait de ses cendres. Elle allait survivre. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

Le château était à moitié détruit, à présent, et, de secondes en secondes, tombait de plus en plus en ruines.

Même en entrant dans la Citadelle de Maegor, Jaime se rendit compte qu'elle était partiellement en train de s'effondrer. Mais il devait y aller quand même. Il avait déjà été dans la salle du Trône, et Cersei n'y était pas, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devait être dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait même pas penser à la possibilité qu'elle soit dans une des parties du château qui étaient déjà tombées en cendres. C'était _impossible_.

Il courait dans les escaliers de marbres, manquant de glisser et de tomber à chaque marche, mais peu importait. Il devait retrouver Cersei.

Arrivé à l'étage où se trouvait les appartements de la reine, il sentit un vent de panique l'envahir.

Le couloir était pratiquement intégralement détruit. Le toit n'était plus là, envolé, comme par magie. Les pierres chutaient des murs dans un ouragan de pierre et de poussière, et plusieurs petits feux brûlaient un peu partout.

Sous un petit monceau de pierre, Jaime aperçut un cadavre, qu'il identifia rapidement comme étant celui de Qyburn, l'homme qui avait soigné sa main amputée, et qui était devenu un fidèle conseiller de Cersei.

La panique qu'il avait ressentie en voyant l'état du corridor n'était absolument rien comparée à celle qu'il ressentait maintenant qu'il était devant le cadavre de Qyburn. S'il était ici, c'est qu'il avait dû arriver quelque chose à Cersei. Jamais il ne l'aurait abandonnée au milieu de ce chaos.

Une petite voix lui siffla méchamment à l'oreille.

_''Jamais il ne l'aurait abandonnée tout court, lui...''._

C'en fut trop pour Jaime. La pensée que Cersei pouvait être en train d'agoniser quelque part, ou même peut-être déjà morte lui donna des ailes pour courir jusqu'à ses appartements et entrer dedans en trombe, quitte à lui donner une crise cardiaque si elle était bel et bien à l'intérieur.

Il entra, et il entendit des pleurs presque silencieuses, mais pas pour lui qui avait pratiquement été le seul à les entendre du Monde Connu.

Des pierres étaient tombées dans la pièce, ainsi qu'une bonne partie du toit, causant d'importantes chutes de poussière, qui blanchissait presque tout. Il se précipita, et vit Cersei, dans son lit, à moitié allongée, à moitié assise, les cuisses écartées, et baignant dans une mare de sang et de liquide amniotique.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et il put lire dans les siens tout le désespoir et toute la douleur du monde.

Elle était là, en train d'accoucher, seule, effrayée par ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, parce que Jaime avait préféré partir honorer un serment qu'il avait fait, pour leur prouver à tous que lui, Régicide, était aussi un homme d'honneur, un homme qui savait tenir ses promesses, plutôt que de rester à ses côtés, au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui.

Il l'entendit gémir son nom, ses traits délicatement ciselés tordus par la souffrance qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps, et il s'approcha d'elle, comme par automatisme.

Il la prit dans ses bras, aussi doucement que si elle était en verre, pour ne pas lui faire de mal, et l'embrassa sur la tempe, l'enlaçant tendrement, et prenant sa main dans la sienne. Seuls au monde.

Il se rendit compte de quelque chose qui ne l'avait pas frappé avant. Si Qyburn était mort, cela voulait dire que personne n'était là à part lui pour aider Cersei à mettre au monde leur bébé. Pour ses accouchements précédents, il y avait eu Pycelle, et tout une armée de sages-femmes. Mais là, personne. Seulement eux. Et il était totalement exclu de déplacer Cersei. De toute manière, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Le temps qu'ils arrivent chez un mestre dans une des cités libres de l'autre côté du détroit, le bébé serait déjà là. De toute manière, Cersei ne pouvait certainement pas marcher.

Cela voulait dire que c'était Jaime qui allait devoir accueillir son fils ou sa fille dans ce monde. Il avait déjà vu faire auparavant, car il avait assisté aux quatre accouchements de sa sœur. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Quand bien même il s'y serait déjà essayé, cela serait assurément plus difficile avec une main d'or qu'avec deux mains de chair.

Il savait qu'à un certain moment, Cersei devrait pousser, et que c'était à ce moment là que le bébé serait expulsé hors de son ventre. Mais il ne savait pas quand elle devrait commencer à le faire. Il supposa qu'elle devait savoir. Alors, il alla se placer derrière elle, soutenant son dos, l'appuyant sur lui, lui donnant sa main d'or à tenir et frottant avec sa main de chair des cercles sur son dos, espérant que cela l'apaiserait et lui permettrait de se détendre un peu. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

''Dis-moi quand tu sens que le bébé arrive...''

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il vit un liquide se répandre entre les cuisses ouvertes de sa sœur. La poche des eaux venait de se rompre. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que cela signifiait, mais, comme il avait déjà assisté aux accouchements précédents de Cersei, il savait que ça voulait dire qu'elle devrait bientôt commencer à pousser, et que le bébé serait bientôt là.

Une colonne qui soutenait auparavant le plafond vint s'écraser au sol, à quelques mètres du lit, dans un fracas assourdissant.

La respiration haletante, complètement paniquée, Cersei tourna la tête vers la colonne, au moment même où elle s'effondrait. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Jaime ne savait pas si c'était de la douleur ou de la peur.

Il s'était déplacé vers le bas du lit, donnant toujours la main à Cersei, mais désormais prêt à attraper le bébé quand il serait là, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder. Alors, il essaya d'apaiser Cersei.

''Ça va aller, mon amour, ça va aller. C'est bientôt fini. Notre petit sera bientôt là, et, dès qu'il sera arrivé, je t'emmènerai loin d'ici. On démarrera une nouvelle vie, à Pentos, où il n'y aura que nous. Nous et notre petit lionceau, et nous serons les seuls qui comptons dans ce monde.''

Alors, Cersei hocha la tête, souriant presque à travers ses larmes, et commençant à pousser de toutes ses forces, attrapant la main d'or de Jaime et la serrant aussi fort que possible, exactement comme elle l'avait fait toutes ces années auparavant avec sa main de chair.

Plus le temps passait, plus Cersei poussait, plus Jaime se rendait compte qu'il allait bientôt rencontrer son fils ou sa fille, et plus il priait, si vain que ce soit, pour que tout se passe bien, autant que cela était possible dans ces conditions.

C'était un rêve qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire, pas quand Robert ou leur père étaient encore là. Mais quand Cersei lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, il s'était surpris à s'imaginer jouer les pères, à apprendre à leur fils à monter à cheval et à se battre avec une épée, ou à leur fille d'ailleurs, s'occuper du bébé, être celui qui le rassurerait quand il grandirait et qu'il ferait des cauchemars la nuit, à le regarder apprendre à marcher, apprendre à parler.

Et maintenant qu'il était sur le point de rencontrer son enfant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il serait un bon père.

Quand le bébé arriva.

Dans une ultime poussée, dans laquelle elle mit toutes les forces qui lui restait, Cersei expulsa de ses entrailles le petit, tout rouge et hurlant, que Jaime attrapa.

Le bébé était là.

 _Elle_ était là.

Leur petite fille.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut dans ses bras, Jaime se saisit du drap ensanglanté, et l'utilisa pour l'essuyer tant bien que mal, ayant peur de la blesser, peur de la briser, de la casser, tant elle paraissait minuscule et fragile. Elle avait déjà de fins cheveux blonds, et des grands yeux verts. Vert émeraude, vert feu grégeois.

_Elle était parfaite._

Une fois qu'elle fut nettoyée du liquide qui la maculait, Jaime s'approcha de Cersei, qui s'était laissée retomber en arrière, se détendant un peu, se reposant après cette naissance éprouvante, oubliant presque la bataille qui faisait rage hors de ces murs. Il posa délicatement la petite fille dans les bras de sa mère, qui ouvrit le corsage de sa robe, pour lui permettre d'accéder à ses seins, et de prendre son premier repas.

Jaime se rassit derrière Cersei, la faisant à nouveau s'appuyer sur lui, sentant des larmes de joie lui brûler aux yeux à cette vision presque irréelle, tant elle était parfaite. Comment avait-il pu douter de l'amour que Cersei avait pour lui, alors qu'elle lui faisait le plus beau des cadeaux ?

Les deux amours de sa vie. Elles étaient parfaites. Toutes les deux.

Alors que la petite tétait goulûment, Jaime ne put retenir ses larmes, et les laissa couler librement, mais silencieusement sur ses joues.

Cersei le regarda, d'abord souriante, mais elle s'inquiéta quand elle le vit fondre en larmes, Jaime pouvait le dire à la manière dont son visage s'était assombri subitement.

Il lui prit la joue en coupe, sourit, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Émeraude contre émeraude.

''Merci mon amour. Merci beaucoup. Tu viens de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du Monde Connu. Elle est parfaite. Tu es parfaite. Vous êtes parfaites, tout est parfait.''

Rassurée, Cersei retourna à sa position initiale, quand le petit lionceau bâilla, après avoir terminé de manger. Ils la regardèrent, tous les deux, alors qu'elle fermait ses petits yeux verts, soupirant de contentement en se blottissant plus profondément dans l'étreinte protectrice de sa mère.

Jaime la regarda, puis regarda Cersei.

''Comment veux-tu l'appeler ?''

Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Non seulement, elle venait de lui donner une fille, forte et en bonne santé, mais en plus, elle lui donnait l'honneur de la nommer ?

''Cersei, je... Je ne sais pas... Tu es sûre ?''

Elle le regarda en souriant.

''Évidemment.''

''Je pensais à... Joanna.''

Cersei sourit à nouveau.

''Bienvenue, Joanna Lannister...''

* * *

Ils couraient à nouveau.

Dès que Cersei avait eu la force de se tenir à nouveau sur ses jambes, ils étaient partis, et s'étaient remis à courir, bien conscients qu'ils devaient quitter le Donjon Rouoge et la ville au plus vite, désormais.

Alors, ils avaient juste pris le temps de prendre des vêtements, pour eux trois, et des bijoux, qu'ils pourraient vendre une fois arrivés. Jaime se considérait comme chanceux que Cersei garde toujours des vêtements propres pour lui dans sa chambre, depuis le temps où leurs ébats s'y déroulaient principalement, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur des habits déchirés, salis ou froissés, ou remis à la hâte. Elle avait également tout prévu pour le bébé, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, et Jaime ne pouvait qu'admirer son sens de l'organisation.

Et ils étaient repartis, courant à travers le château qui tombait en ruines, et qui brûlait pour partie. Cersei tenait Joanna tout contre elle, et la petite ne semblait pas s'apercevoir du danger qui planait au-dessus d'eux.

Maintenant, pour Jaime, c'était une tout autre chose. Il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Qu'il meurt avec Cersei était une chose, mais avec Joanna... De plus, même si elle ne mourrait pas avec eux, ce serait probablement la reine dragon ou ses hommes qui la trouveraient, et qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire à la fille de Cersei et de Jaime Lannister ? Non, il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait faire les faire sortir, et le plus rapidement serait le mieux.

Les pierres tombaient à une vitesse impressionnante maintenant.

Cersei tenait Joanna d'une main, la serrant contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait, et, de l'autre, tenait la main de Jaime, qui les entraînaient dans les profondeurs du Donjon Rouge. Elle savait où ils allaient, il le lui avait dit quand elle l'avait demandé, au moment même où il avait commencé par la prendre par la main pour les emmener avec lui.

Il lui avait dit que Tyrion avait tout prévu, qu'un bateau les attendrait dans une petite crique avec un contrebandier pour les faire aller jusqu'à un navire, qui devrait les transporter jusqu'à Pentos sans encombres.

La petite crique était située tout près du château, vers les souterrains, qui menaient à elle, avec une sortie censée être secrète.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où étaient entreposés les crânes de dragon. Joanna s'était mise à pleurer après avoir entendu une partie de l'escalier qu'ils avaient emprunté s'effondrer, et Cersei tâchait d'essayer de la calmer, la berçant et lui chantonnant à l'oreille.

La salle était déjà pleine de gravats tombés du plafond et des voûtes, mais, miraculeusement, la sortie était libre.

Ils se mirent à courir, courir pour leur vie, courir pour la vie de leur bébé, courir pour leur liberté.

Ils passèrent de justesse, alors que des pierres commençaient à chuter, à obstruer et à boucher l'entrée.

Ils arrivèrent sur le sable humide de la crique, et virent effectivement une petite barque, avec un homme à la mine sérieuse, aux cheveux et à la barbe gris, mais qui blanchissaient.

Il tint la main de Cersei pour l'aider à grimper dans la petite embarcation, elle qui tenait encore Joanna, qui s'était endormie. Le contrebandier, Ser Davos Mervault, si Jaime se souvenait bien, fit remarquer que Tyrion n'avait pas dit qu'il y aurait un bébé avec eux. Il lui répondit que ce bébé était la principale raison pour laquelle ils arrivaient si tardivement, et le Chevalier-Oignon parut accepter cette réponse, et ne posa plus de questions.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la crique, tous les trois, tous les trois vivants et en bonne santé, Jaime ne put s'empêcher de penser que, pour une fois, ses prières avaient porté leurs fruits.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


End file.
